


那件疯狂的小事叫爱情

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Sho/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 2





	那件疯狂的小事叫爱情

上田龙也不太记得自己认识樱井翔的那一天是冷是热暴晒或是下雨空气湿度又如何，爱情故事的开头似乎总要有一方记住一切事情，所谓刻骨铭心。可他什么都记不住，注定这不是一个爱情故事。

他只记得在几乎绝望的时候看见了樱井翔，那时他满头金发，大眼睛里笑意盈盈也盖不住眼底的桀骜不驯，就那么笑着朝自己走过来。  
“你冷吗？要到我那里去吗？”饿了三天的上田龙也就这么加入了樱井会，误打误撞。

在那之前他一直留对于男性而言属于“中长”长度的头发，时常被人误认为女生，他漂亮的妈妈也觉得他是女生，所以他有很多很多作女装打扮的照片——他宁可把那些都忘了。这个瘦弱的中性化少年有一天胡乱在浴室里剪掉了自己的长发，然后把它们胶得像刺猬一样乱七八糟地竖在头上。樱井翔看着这个反差极大的新造型哈哈大笑，带他去了自己常去的理发店做了些保留原来风格的改动，于是这个发型就一直留着。上田很难忘记初次见面时樱井的金发，于是他也陆陆续续染过几次金发，却连樱井本人都没看出这其中幽微的关联。

说是樱井会，但那时整个会里也根本没几个人，上田算是初代元老。他去学了拳击，变得强壮而冷峻，走在路上没有人敢轻易跟他搭话。樱井笑说“我可是看着小龙成长起来的啊”。上田心想，他其实也看着樱井会一步步势力壮大，占据了歌舞伎町最富得流油的一大块地盘，同时他一直站在樱井翔身边。

他一直努力，为了能够和自己憧憬的人并肩，结果真的只是并肩而已。

“老大辛苦了！”上田龙也保持着恭敬地九十度弯腰的姿势，直到余光里瞥见樱井翔的车离开他的视野。他直起身，拨起随着动作散到视线里的一缕没胶好的头发，脸上看不出情绪。

旁边的小弟见樱井翔的车走了，语气不冷不热地开口：“老大又去跟大明星喝酒了，也不顺手找个漂亮的女明星当马子，天天两个大老爷们儿一起有什么好喝的。”话音未落头上便挨了一掌。

“混蛋！老大的私生活是给你嚼舌根用的吗！”小弟摸着脑袋，怀疑自己是不是被一掌打成了脑震荡。

上田龙也自以为把情绪掩盖得很好。

毕竟他自己也承认，樱井翔现在长成这个样子，水肿发胖一个不落，时不时笑得满脸横肉，被别人看出自己还在单恋他，显得品位蛮奇怪的。

每当他想到樱井的时候，脑海中的影像却还是他十几岁时的嚣张的脸。他不再是自己喜欢的样子了，他收敛了锋芒或是已经被磨平了棱角，变成了曾经他们最讨厌的那种世故圆滑的大人。可是“喜欢”根本是一件没什么道理的事，上田曾经以为是十几岁的樱井翔让那时叛逆又绝望的自己找到了理想的自我投射，后来觉得或许这人比较符合他的审美标准，最后他意识到，自己实际上为樱井翔创造了一个“标准”，不是说他喜欢金发和叛逆的目光，也不是说他喜欢这人现在的成功人士嘴脸，他只是喜欢“樱井翔”而已。

这种肉麻的想法让上田有点不适，他用力甩了甩头，决定还是像往常一样去健身房待一会，把他散乱的思绪放在明亮的日光灯下摊开来晒一晒，或许就能蒸发掉一些模糊的水汽。上田有时觉得思考是一件复杂的事情，做一些重复性的事情会让他感到放松。

出拳，收回手。再出拳。

反反复复的过程，手臂会逐渐酸痛难忍，无法再保持和一开始相同的姿势，但是自己也在逐渐变强。上田想象肌肉生长的声音，蝉蜕壳一般轻微的，毕毕剥剥的爆裂声。他想给自己的心脏也包裹一个坚硬的壳，那样或许想到樱井翔和松本润愉快地推杯换盏的画面就不会觉得心里酸酸的了。

而樱井翔此刻正坐在某家私密性极强的会员制酒吧里，百无聊赖地转着酒杯。他等的人还没有来。  
也对，他投资的这部电影取得了不俗的成绩，一番主演松本桑此刻正在和主创们开庆功会，他半开玩笑地硬是把和松本的约定在今天，他想看松本不得不找理由和工作人员一一道别然后急匆匆地赴他这一摊的样子——虽然他并不能够真的看到，想象一下也好——大概是有些歉疚有些尴尬地抿着嘴，细细碎碎点了一路的头，直到电梯门关上的时候还礼貌地挥着手。觉得他脾气难搞的都是谁呢，樱井翔兀自笑出来。

“喂，到底为什么不来庆功会啊，你可是投资人啊。”

“我的身份不太合适吧，当我在国外出差就好了。”

“然后我来找你续摊？骗子。”

“别人都以为我在国外呢，可我在等着你一起喝酒，多有意思。”

“哪里有意思了。”

樱井回味着那天说这几句话时激烈的心跳，然后看到松本润推开门走了进来，还好，虽然每次约松本出门他都妄自菲薄地暗暗做好被拒绝的准备。松本穿着深色的风衣围着鲜艳的围巾，好久没见他挑染了几缕浅金色的头发，发梢上像是带着深秋寒夜的露水。他的笑容泛泛的，那双著名的桃花眼微微眯着，已然是微醺的状态。

樱井翔有点后悔在太早的时候主动地选择和松本润分开，他当时怀着一种自诩很崇高的情愫，想着自己所处的业界或许会影响松本的星路。松本也就真的没有辜负他的期待，飞去了很高很远的地方，他已经成了那种不需要去在意谈恋爱会不会影响自己的风评的明星，可曾经年少时懵懵懂懂的感情已经再也拾不回来了。

“润君。”

樱井翔对他的称呼从润到松本，然后开始信口乱喊，他变得很近又很远。

松本点点头，脱掉大衣坐下来吩咐侍者要一杯“老样子”的饮料，终于露出了面对熟人的放松表情。  
“庆功会上有人说了什么好玩的话吗？”

“没有哦，他们都问起你为什么不来。”松本扬起下巴，语气中有撒娇的意味，他一喝完酒就会变得特别粘人。他用力伸了个懒腰：“啊——真是过了很充实又很累的拍摄和宣传期呢。”

“你接下来可以好好休息一会了。”

“我想出国度假。”

“可以啊，西班牙这个季节去挺不错的，不会太热，你不是一直想看圣家堂吗。”

“可以考虑——”

樱井的手机“叮咚”响了一声，短信提示音。

你眼睁睁看着你喜欢的人和他喜欢的人去约会了，可你不能怎么样。所幸你知道他们之间也不会怎么样。

“我想下来走走，东西麻烦帮我送回去。”把健身袋留在车上，上田慢慢地往街心花园的方向走。他不抽烟，酒喝得也不算多，所以当他想要找点东西麻痹自己一下的时候就会有点困难。他出健身房之前淋浴过，晚风吹在身上凉飕飕的。

上田小时候离家出走最远也只会走到街心花园，在那里等待妈妈把正在哇哇大哭的自己找回家。后来有一天上田出门的时候明白今天妈妈并不会来找，捡走他的人是樱井翔。

小时候暗暗憧憬的大哥并没有长成上田想象中大哥未来的样子，他没能永远桀骜不驯，甚至现在比他身边的任何一个人都更像从事着一份普通工作的中年人。在街心花园哭的自己如果看到十几年后在街心花园发呆的自己，可能会觉得未来的人生很没有希望，不如真的不要被妈妈找到才好。——上田觉得自己好像是在一直憧憬着樱井翔的日子里稀里糊涂地虚长了十几岁。

习惯是件挺可怕的事情，用各种方式应援一位大明星是习惯，有事没事去健身房练拳击是习惯，对一个人的单恋也是习惯。

樱井翔没有按开手机，他知道是上田。上田的短信总是言简意赅且没头没脑，一句硬邦邦的“去练拳击了”或者“今天辛苦了”，樱井想要回复些圆滑的场面话，却总觉得这像是辜负了那些直来直去的短信背后的东西，便不再有信必回。不能够好好回应就等能好好回应了之后再说，他就是这样自我开解的，也是这样接受了上田所有超出“小弟和受爱戴的大哥”这种关系的好意。

他并非真的看不懂上田龙也某些时候冒冒失失的剖白，但有些事情实在没法勉强。樱井在心里自嘲：这也许就是一报还一报？

那位报应本人依然姿态优雅地坐在他身旁喝酒，看起来仿佛什么都不知道。

毕竟这是一个很平常的夜晚。上田好像在面对着沙包的时候流了一点点眼泪随后更加用力地砸了下去，樱井在心里叹了很多气可脸上还是镶着友善的微笑和松本喝酒。对不会发生的事情保持着期待，或者换言之，接受现状。

“你向我要什么呢，温柔或是永恒，多么疯狂的幻想——”


End file.
